Rock Climbing
by 10000trees
Summary: What happens when Bella goes rock climbing in New Moon. No, Edward does not come back because this is a one-shot, and one-shots don't have time for that kind of drama. Not really Bella/Jacob......


**A/N: This is just something I typed up on my free time... Sorry it's so short! Tell me if you like it or not!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

I looked up at the massive wall before me. There was no way I was going to make it all the way up without endangering my life. Perfect. His voice from last time was still echoing in my ears, but I needed to hear it again. I had to. There was no way I could live without his voice, his velvety voice that came so clear in my head.

I was at the deserted beach, standing before the cliff. The ice cold waves were crashing behind my back. The dark grey clouds I had escaped from Jake not too long ago, and it would take him little time before he realized what I was up to. Jake never really understood why I did this, and there was no way I was going to tell him. I would be declared insane.

"I love you," I said to a particular person, but no one heard me. I walked up to the wall and I grabbed the rock just above my head, got my feet positioned, and started climbing.

"_Stop! Don't you see you could die if you fall?"_

Right on time, I thought. I already am a shell of a person; I wouldn't really be dying. I died when you left me. I was immensely slow, only inching my way along. My muscles were already aching, and I was only a few feet from the ground.

"_Be careful, Bella!"_ His velvety smooth voice that I had missed so much came through my ears and I was ecstatic. He had said my name!

In the next instant my footing lost its place and I slipped. I caught myself, after falling a few feet. I replaced my feet, got a hold of good rocks, and continued upward. Soon, I would reach the ledge. I had nearly made it to the ledge when I heard voices from down below. Jacob was officially here. It took him a while to find me.

"Don't move! I'll come and get you!"

Jake was yelling at me from at least forty feet below. What did he know? I kept on climbing, and I heard Jake catching up very quickly. I reached the ledge, and continued on hastily. I was just out of reach of Jacob when he came to the ledge. How on earth did he get up here so fast? He grabbed for my leg, to get me down, and I fell.

"_You always wind up in trouble."_

I fell all the way past Jake, who was desperately trying to catch me, past the ledge, past the entire cliff, and onto the hard sand below. I felt a sharp pain in my head, my arms and legs, and, well, nearly everywhere. I heard feet land on the ground beside my head, some one call my name—not him—and I faded into unconsciousness.

**-o(0)o-**

Someone was holding my hand; my hand was burning hot. There was a consistent beeping noise, no doubt following a heartbeat. I was in a hospital; I could figure that much out. Why was I here?

I had gone to First Beach. I heard his voice. I climbed the cliff. Had Jacob come? Yes, he had. He climbed up to get me… I fell... Yes, I had fallen. That was why I was here.

I opened my eyes, and looked over to see Jacob holding my hand and sleeping. I tried to remove my hand but it wouldn't budge. I looked at myself. My other arm was in a cast, along with one of my legs. There was a bandage around my head, and my chest hurt badly. At my slight movements, Jacob awoke.

"Are you alright, Bella? Do you need anything?" he asked franticly.

"I'm just fine, Jake. Have you been staying here the entire time? You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to stay here with you. Besides, it was only a few days."

"Okay. What happened to me?"

"You fell fifty-five feet, and you broke your arm, your leg, a rib and cracked your head. You're lucky, Bells."

I frowned. I don't feel lucky, I said to myself. If I were lucky I wouldn't be here.

"Don't think about him, it's not going to make things better."

"How can you read me so well? I need him, he is—was—my life." But Jacob was right. I did need to move on.


End file.
